


Void

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: Widowmaker was abandoned by Talon, and Lena took her in. Now Amélie struggles with the deeds of her past, but the shining beacon in her life helps her get through it.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story based on depression, don't read this if that might be an issue.

An empty wine bottle rolled off the table, smashing onto the cold stone floor, shattering glass all across the floor. It was not the first to be broken this way, the floor surrounding the lone table in the darkroom was covered in broken bottles. The sole occupant hardly noticed, even when they cut into her bare cold feet, her hurt going far past the physical. “Gérard,” she muttered the name, followed by the countless other names she had put onto gravestones. 

It hadn’t been that long since that fateful mission that had seen her finally break down in the middle of a firefight, her fellow Talon operatives leaving her to her death. Through her tears, she had observed the wretched Overwatch agents approach her with abt caution. Much to her surprise, it was the agent she hurt the most, Lena Oxton who approached her first, embracing her and leading her gently to a dropship. 

Struggling to stay in her chair in her drunken state, she hung onto that leather jacket Lena had worn that day, seeking the comfort that came with it. Despite her superiors objections, the poster girl of Overwatch refused to abandon the victim of Talons twisted imagination. The stubborn Brit eventually got Angela to agree to help, and eventually, they helped Amélie stable herself but the tortured woman was still prone to emotional episodes. 

The door creaked as soft light spilled into the room, a quiet voice speaking to her. “Oh, Amélie.” A gentle hand found her shoulder, glass shards breaking under Lena’s shoes. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” The drunken woman did her best to nod carefully but almost ended up on the floor. Wordlessly the helpful Brit helped her to her feet, supporting most of her loves weight on her petite form. 

Together they staggered to the main bathroom, bloody foot tracks trailing from the dungeonesque basement. The interior of the bathroom was incredibly tacky, orange and purple towels hung together on the racks. Hell, even the carpet below was orange and purple. “Just sit here real quick, yeah?” Lena was setting her down next to the tub, as Amélie’s world came back into focus. “I just gotta call Angie, be right back, luv.”

As the Brit left, the split personalities that remained after her ordeal in Talon emerged again from the holes the French woman had drunk them into. “Look at you, you're pathetic.” Widowmaker, Talon’s creation, was smiling smugly at her as she sat on the sink. “Bleeding on the floor of a bathroom that you share with the enemy.” Her words were almost as venomous as the glare she gave Lena when she came back in. 

“Angie is on her way, Luv.” Lena sat down next to her, pulling her in close. “Come her, Amé.” She said gently. Exhausted more emotionally than physically, the troubled woman gratefully laid herself over the Brit’s lap. Widowmaker again berated her, reminding her of their past. “Do you not remember fighting her? I kept us alive.” Memories of pain and confusion raced past. “And go back to Talon?” Amélie quickly snapped back quickly before hiding her face in Lena’s chest. 

Unaware of her loves inner struggle, the chestnut-haired woman began to gently massage Amélie’s head. “You can always come to me you know, luv.” Her eyes lingered on the bloody feet that had bits of glass buried in them. “I will always be here for you.” She hoped Angie would be here soon, otherwise, she might be forced to start removing the glass.

Amélie passed out on Lena’s lap before Angie arrived, everything that had happened to her finally overwhelming her. When she awoke, she was in her conjugal bed she shared with her love. Soft blankets were lovingly tucked in around her, her upper body supported by even softer pillows. When she attempted to touch her face, she found that she couldn’t move her right hand. Looking down she found Lena passed out on a chair next to a table with a vase of very pretty flowers, her hand clasped around her own.

“C--Cherie” she managed to croak out, her throat dry from a hangover that seemed to have passed over her, mostly. Roused from her shallow slumber, Lena quickly moved closer to the bedridden woman. “I’m here, luv.” She reassured. “Angie patched you up, it’s been almost 2 days.” Amélie shuddered, leaning forward to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Is there anything you need, Luv?” As the Brit spoke, her hands wandered across Amélie’s back, one entangling itself into the French woman's long hair. 

“water” The request was made with a pathetically soft, and incredibly needy voice. “Of course, I’ll get it right now.” As Lena left she walked right past where Widowmaker would usually sit, ready to rebuke her for her “Failings.” But the hate-filled apparition of her tortured mind did not appear quite yet, and the warm light of her life returned from the kitchen holding a glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism, please comment below!
> 
> I also posted this on Overwatch Amino, and I will continue to post on both communities.


End file.
